


The Princess Rises

by CreepyCrepeMusic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alice Longbottom wont be Neville's Mom., Alice and Molly kinda suck., Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feels, Fuck the light side, HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, Heterosexual Relationship, Humor, I will add other characters if I miss some, James Potter is a Douche, Lily Evans starts to be a bitch, Multi, Neutral!Sirius, Romance, Rowans is related to Arthur, Severina is dark, Severina is done with the lights shit, different story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyCrepeMusic/pseuds/CreepyCrepeMusic
Summary: What would life be for Severus if he was a girl?What secrets is Eileen hiding?What is 'Severina' hiding?Is Severus real?Is Sirius darker than one would think?And whats with the Marauders?Let's find out.





	The Princess Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! This is based off of the fanfic from my Wattpad account. If you guys can guess who her father is, i'll do a special request and add the first person to comment's favorite ship into the story. Save I'm keeping Canon ships with Lucius and James. But other one you may choose! Just comment who you think the father is and your favorite ship, and i'll see who wins! Remember Eileen's time was in Tom Riddles, so look for pure-bloods in that time period. That's a hint for you all. HAVE FUN GUESSING!!
> 
> Also i'm sorry if the grammar or text structure is weird or stupid. I wrote this originally in like 8th and 9th grade.

Severus Snape was lying in the hospital wing once again from another prank. Sadly this one had caused his right arm broken and a rib cracked. If 'he' could have it his way 'he' would be in his own room or the old girls bathroom, using potions and charms to heal himself. But this pranks side affects was too much for any meager potion, and 'he' had to be taken to the hospital wing. With his arm broken in a sling for a month, that meant no homework and no potion making. (SS: The horror of it all!!) The blood that streamed down Severus's face after the dangerous prank could still be felt. It had made his already slick and shiny black hair sticky with blood and stained the pale skin of this face and just refused to stop bleeding even now. Madame Pomfrey regularly had to change his bandages now. Severus wish 'he' didn't have to be here. 

In Hogwarts. 

In this World. 

HELL! Severus wished 'he' didn't even exist at all anywhere so 'he' wouldn't suffer like this! 

Now you may wonder why i'm quoting all of the he's in this story, well i'll tell you a secret that only a few know. 

'Severus Snape' is actually Severina Prince, the heir and princess to the noble house of Prince. 

But back to the story at hand!! 

Sometimes Severina would wonder if Lily missed her....or if she knew she still cared for her at all. Oh how she missed her best friend sometimes. She missed her smile, her laugh, and just...her everything! Lily was the first friend who loved her for her and didn't try to change her.....but she knew that Lily would never talk to or come near her again. And Severina wouldn't let that incident slide. Severina sighed sadly as Madam Pomfrey came in to give Severina her regular check up.

"How are you deary? Feeling Better?" Madam Pomfrey asked her sweetly as she gave Severina some Skele-gro, which in return the Slytherin grimaced at, and downed it in one go.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey. I'm feeling better. But....how long will I have to stay here?" Severina asked politely. She just wanted to go back to her dorm and go to bed.

"I'm afraid sweetie you'll have to stay here for the rest of the weekend." The school healer said with a sigh, as she poured Severina a glass of water and put it at her bedside. She then shut the curtains and dimmed down the lights. "Just try and get some sleep alright?" She said and walked away from the bed.

Severina sighed sadly and fiddled with the silver bracelet on her right wrist. This was the thing that hid it all. That kept her gender a secret. This little flimsy piece of silver. She wondered why her mother did it. Was it to protect her? Or was her mother hiding something from Severina that she had not known about? These questions ran through her head daily but were never answered. Severina knew that her mother did it on the partial fact that, Tobias would probably beat her and molest Severina if he knew she was a girl and not a boy. But her mother obliviated him and made him forget all about Severina's gender. Severina knew Tobias wasn't her real father, and she knew that her mother knew as well. She guessed her mother married him when she found out she was pregnant so that the Severina wouldn't be subjected to pure-blood standards and protocols, like her mother, as the Heir to the Prince family line.

It made her wonder though....who exactly was who was her father? And why did her mother hide Severina from him? Or did he not know? Did he know and just simply not care about her? So many questions but little answers. She knew that he had to be from pure-blood family, because her mother had slipped up once and called Severina a pure-blood, not a half-blood. But who exactly was he? What was he to her mother?

Severina needed to know and she needed to know soon. Her 16th birthday was coming up, the charms placed on her would break and crumble, and she wanted answers sooner or later. And she would get them at any cost. And no one was going to stop her. 


End file.
